headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Witwer
| image = File:Sam Witwer.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Samuel Stewart Witwer | place of birth = Glenview, Illinois | gender = | year of birth = October 20th, 1977 | year of death = | first appearance = Angel: Shiny Happy People }} Samuel Stewart Witwer is an American film and television actor born in Glenview, Illinois on October 20th, 1977. Witwer attended school at Glenbrook South High School in Glenview where he was involved in theater classes and music. Sam was the lead singer of a rock band called Love Plumber. After graduation, Witwer took drama classes at Juliard and eventually relocated to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting. Career Sam Witwer's first work in the horror genre was playing a character named John Stoler in the "Shiny Happy People" episode of the WB Network television series Angel. The premise of the series focused on a brooding vampire played by David Boreanaz who struggled to maintain his humanity while simultaneously using his vampiric powers for good - a theme that Witwer would later revisit in future works. His first work in a horror feature film was playing Private Jessup in the 2007 adaptation of Stephen King's The Mist. From 2008 to 2009 Sam was a credited character on season eight of the CW Network television series Smallville in which he played a character named Davis Bloome. Bloome was an EMT and a serial killer who tranformed into a giant alien monster known as Doomsday. On June 28th, 2010 signed on to play the role of a vampire himself in the upcoming North American adaptation of the BBC television series Being Human. His character, Aidan Waite, was a male nurse committed towards fighting against his vampiric bloodlust in an ongoing effort to maintain his humanity. The series premiered on Syfy in the US and on the Space Channel in Canada in January, 2011. Outside of the horror genre, Sam has also appeared in numerous dramatic roles, science fiction roles and even provided the voice for characters on a few video games. His first actual work in television was playing a character named Tommy in the "Fear of Commitment" episode of ER in 2001. He played a character named Marrow on the "Love in Vein" episode of James Cameron's sci-fi/action series Dark Angel and appeared in "The Shipment" episode of Star Trek: Enterprise playing an alien Xindi arboreal. From 2004-2005, he appeared on eleven episodes of the Battlestar Galactica revival series playing a Colonial Viper pilot named Crashdown. He appeared on three episodes of the serial killer drama series Dexter as Neil Perry and was also the voice of Dark Jedi Galen Malek in the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed video games. Other television works include episodes of Arli$$, She Spies, Jag, Cold Case, Smallville, Bones and Shark. Body of work Film Television Notes & Trivia * Witwer's character from Being Human, Aidan Waite, is named after Irish actor Aidan Turner, who plays Witwer's counterpart on the British version of Being Human. External Links * * * Sam Witwer at Wikipedia * Sam Witwer at Wookieepedia * Sam Witwer at Memory Alpha * Sam Witwer at the Smallville Wiki * Sam Witwer at the Being Human Wiki References Category:1977 births